This invention is directed to a remote control unit switch actuator assembly that is capable of selectively operating each of a plurality of centrally located individual electrical load switches.
Disclosed and described in this specification is a switch actuator assembly for a remote control unit employing a plurality of conventional individual electrical load switches individually operated by the switch actuator assembly. The individual electrical load switches may be simple sliding contact type switches that provide high reliability, high current rating and low voltage drop. Each of these switches may be operated between one circuit condition and another circuit condition by an operating tab that is movable in two directions and are of the type that, once operated, remain in position until the reverse operation is performed. The individual electrical load switches are so mounted and oriented that the several operating tabs extend toward a central axis to define a circle substantially normal to the central axis and are operable in two opposite directions substantially in the direction of the central axis. The switch actuator assembly involves a step motor driven rotor, a switch actuator arm tiltably mounted upon the rotor and normally spring force tilted in a first direction in which the ends thereof on opposite sides on the axis of pivot are on respective operating sides of the switch operating tabs and having the ends thereof on opposite sides of the axis of pivot circumferentially offset from each other so that each may be brought into register with each switch operating tab at mutually exclusive angular positions and an electrical solenoid coil arranged to effect the tilting of the actuator arm in the opposite direction. With this arrangement, the end of the actuator arm normally tilted away from the rotor may operate any of the switch operating tabs substantially in the direction of the central axis toward the rotor and the other end of the actuator arm normally tilted toward the rotor may operate any of the switch operating tabs substantially in the direction of the central axis away from the rotor. To operate the operating tab of a selected individual electrical load switch in a direction toward the rotor, the end of the actuator arm tilted away from the rotor is brought into register with this operating tab and the solenoid coil is energized to tilt the actuator arm in the opposite direction to operate the operating tab with which it is in register. To operate the operating tab of a selected individual electrical load switch in a direction away from the rotor, the end of the actuator arm tilted toward the rotor is brought into register with this operating tab and the solenoid coil is energized to tilt the actuator arm in the opposite direction to operate the operating tab with which it is in register. The switch actuator assembly of this invention, therefore, has the desirable feature of the capability of operating any one of a plurality of centrally mounted electrical load switches.
With automotive applications in particular, a major improvement in the electrical load network may be realized by centrally controlling the several power switching operations near the load or battery at a location outside the passenger compartment. Such a system eliminates the requirement that the electrical power wiring for the several automotive load circuits such as head lamps, horn, ignition, cranking motors, turn signals and so forth be brought into the dash and instrument panel area. The remote control unit switch actuator assembly of this invention, therefore, is particularly advantageous with automotive applications in that it may operate a plurality of electricl load switches centrally mounted in a remote location out of the passenger compartment such as the engine compartment. So mounted, the wiring congestion in the instrument panel and dash area is significantly reduced for the reason that, with its use, most load circuits may be removed from this space.
It is an object of this invention to provide the switch actuator assembly of a remote control unit that is capable of effecting the operation of each of a plurality of centrally located individual electrical load switches.
It is another object of this invention to provide the switch actuator assembly of a remote control unit that is capable of effecting the operation of each of a plurality of individual electrical load switches having operating tabs extending toward a central axis to define a circle substantially normal to the central axis and movable generally axially in the direction of the central axis and includes a rotor arranged to be supported for rotation about the central axis that is registerable with any one of the plurality of switch operating tabs and arranged to support an elongated unitary arm.
It is another object of this invention to provide the switch actuator assembly of a remote control unit that is capable of effecting the operation of each of a plurality of individual electrical load switches having operating tabs extending toward a central axis to define a circle substantially normal to the central axis and movable generally axially in the direction of the central axis and includes a rotor mounted elongated unitary arm of a rigid material having a transverse arcuate portion defining a convex and a concave arcuate bearing surface substantially at its longitudinal center.
It is another object of this invention to provide the switch actuator assembly of a remote control unit that is capable of effecting the operation of each of a plurality of individual electrical load switches having operating tabs extending toward a central axis to define a circle substantially normal to the central axis and movable generally axially in the direction of the central axis and includes a rotor mounted elongated unitary arm of a rigid material that is characterized by a transverse arcuate portion defining a convex and a concave bearing surface substantially at the longitudinal center thereof; an elongated indentation on each side of the transverse arcuate portion and the extremities thereof on respective opposite sides of the transverse arcuate portion being circumferentially offset relative to each other.
It is another object of this invention to provide the switch actuator assembly of a remote control unit that is capable of effecting the operation of each of a plurality of individual electrical load switches having operating tabs extending toward a central axis to define a circle substantially normal to the central axis and movable generally axially in the direction of the central axis and includes a rotor mounted elongated unitary arm of a rigid material normally tilted in a first direction under the influence of an elongated unitary spring of a flat spring material characterized by a first reverse double arc section at one extremity thereof; a contiguous flat cantilever section; a contiguous intermediate section having the parallel edges thereof extending angularly therefrom; and a contiguous second reverse double arc section at the opposite extremity thereof formed to provide a terminating portion that intersects the plane of the intermediate section and is provided with two spaced shoulders lying in the same plane and extending toward the center line thereof.
In accordance with this invention, a remote control unit switch actuator assembly is provided wherein a rotatable elongated unitary arm is arranged to be placed in register with each of a plurality of operating tabs of electrical load switches that are so mounted and oriented that the operating tabs extend toward and are operable in the direction of a central axis.